1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to X-ray machines for the specific purpose of making X-ray pictures of the long bones and joints of the lower extremities of the human body with the addition of a superimposed image of the measuring cross lines and their identifying numbers in the same picture with the X-ray image of the long bones and joints of the lower extremities of the body.
This combination of images on the one film enables the doctor to scan the film and gain an accurate reading of the long bones and joints and also an accurate comparison of each to the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As far as I am aware the present means of measuring and comparing the long bones and joints of the lower extremities of the human body is to place a scale or rule under the patients lower extremities when making the X-ray pictures so that the image of the scale or the rule will be superimposed on the X-ray picture with that of the image of the long bones and joints. Then it is necessary to use added squares and other measuring instruments and place them adjacent to the rule image on the film and sliding them up or down to the desired position and place in order to take a measurement. This present method of measuring is inaccurate and very time consuming.